Si j'avais été
by so
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre, Heero part à la recherche de Duo


Bon. Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Shakes a eu la gentillesse de me faire un Quatre en caleçon, c'est déjà ça,   
merci Shakes !!!  
Mais bon, je mes mordille un peu et je les rend après, serpillère et seau à bave compris !  
Alors, c'est pas gentil de ma part ?  
  
(j'ai écrit cette fic tard le soir en 45 minutes chrono... Oui, je sait, ça ne m'excuse pas, mais je tenais à prévenir   
avant ^.^;;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Titre : Si j'avais été  
  
Si j'avais été un homme, je crois que toute ma vie aurait changé.  
Si j'avais été un homme, j'en suis sur, je me serais rendu compte que l'univers entier s'écroulait sous mes pied…   
J'aurais compris la chance que j'avais.  
Si j'avais été un homme, je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir, jamais. Je l'aurais suivi, je lui aurait murmuré à l'oreille les   
mots que je pensais depuis des années.  
Non, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé partir. Pas après ce qu'il m'avait dit. Si seulement j'avais été un homme, je lui   
aurais couru après. Je l'aurais attrapé par le bras, je lui aurais passé la main dans les cheveux… Jamais je ne   
l'aurais laissé pleurer.  
Duo… Sa simple déclaration m'avait serré le cœur. Il avait prononcé ce que je rêvais de lui dire depuis un moment   
qui me semblait une éternité. Et, si j'avais été un homme, je lui aurait répondu. Un mot, une phrase, "oui, moi   
aussi"… Ca ne m'aurait pas arraché la gueule, comme il aurait dit. Moi qui l'aimais tant, je n'ai rien dit. Rien. Et il   
est parti.  
Et moi, moi, enfermé dans mon rôle je l'ai laissé partir. Je l'ai vu pleurer, je le sentais dans sa voix, sa voix que je   
connaissais par cœur maintenant, depuis le temps que je l'observais, sa voix dont la moindre intonation m'était   
familière, dont le seul son suffisait à m'apaiser… Sa voix dont une unique modulation me permettait de   
comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il ressentait… Je le savais, à ce moment là, près de craquer. Il avait pleuré en   
partant, je le sais.  
Si j'avais été… Si j'avais été un homme, je lui aurai même parlé avant. Depuis le temps que je ressentais ce vide…   
Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras… Depuis le temps que je ressentais ce désir… Si   
j'avais été un homme, je n'aurais pas mis si longtemps à le nommer. Si j'avais été un homme, j'aurais su, j'aurais su   
que je l'aimais.  
Est-ce qu'il m'a fallu une si longue séparation pour m'en rendre compte ?  
Depuis qua la décolonisation est finie, je n'ai plus une seule nouvelle. Enfin, si j'en ai eu. Le dernier jour. Avant   
qu'il ne parte…  
Si j'avais été un homme, j'aurais prononcé ces mots qui m'ont fait tant de mal, qui me font tant de mal, ces mots   
que je répète à longueur de journée.  
Si je ne m'étais pas enfermé dans mon rôle de soldat parfait… Si j'avais abandonné ma carapace à l'annonce de la   
fin de la guerre, parce que oui, j'aurais pu l'abandonner, j'aurais pu comprendre mon amour, l'étendue de mon   
amour… A quoi sert un soldat sans la guerre ?  
A quoi servent les oiseaux si personne ne les écoute chanter ? Et sans Duo, à quoi je sers ? A quoi je sers sinon à   
tourner, à le chercher comme une âme en peine…  
Je ne m'attends même pas à ce qu'il m'aime, ni même à ce qu'il me parle… Je veux juste m'excuser. Lui dire que je   
l'aime. Lui dire que je Soldat Parfait est mort, qu'il est mort comme est morte la guerre, et qu'il est mort comme je   
mourrai si seulement je pouvait le toucher…  
Si seulement Duo était en face de moi… Je pourrai , simplement, lui passer la main dans les cheveux.   
Simplement… Lui dire ce qui est resté au fond de ma gorge, au fond de mon cœur parce que j'avais honte… Je   
n'ai plus honte. Je l'aime. J'aurais envie de le crier si seulement il m'entendait…  
  
Cela fait plusieurs mois que je vadrouille sur L2. J'ai tout essayé. Le quadrillage méthodique, la version je-suis-le-  
meilleur-hackeur-de-tous-les-temps-et-sa-trace-doit-être-dans-les-archives, mais il faut croire que mes talents en   
informatique se limitaient à trouver des bases militaires et pas des hommes… J'ai essayé de joindre Quatre (tiens,   
lui a repris l'entreprise de son père et s'est installé avec Trowa, tout se passe bien entre eux, il avait l'air heureux),   
qui lui n'avais que des nouvelles épisodiques et ne savait pas où il se trouvait…  
J'ai enfin retrouvé l'église où il avait été élevé. Enfin plutôt l'emplacement de l'église, elle avait été détruite…   
Mais à ma grande surprise, elle était là. L'église dont Duo nous avait raconté la destruction se dressait au milieu   
d'un quartier tout juste rénové…  
Des enfants courent un peu partout, des petits garçons et des petites filles qui s'amusent comme il ne m'a jamais   
été permis de le faire. Ce n'est pas de l'amertume, mais une constatation. Je m'approche de l'église et je regarde les   
enluminures au dessus de la porte principale.  
EGLISE DU PERE MAXWELL, EN L'HONNEUR DES SAINTS ET DES MORTS POUR L'EGLISE ET   
POUR LES HOMMES  
Mon regard s'égare au delà des murs de brique de cet édifice… Je me retourne, et j'aperçois au loin une silhouette   
qui me paraît familière. Elle me passe à côté sans me regarder, sans me voir plutôt, dans son élan. De dos je   
reconnais encore mieux sa démarche, et ses cheveux, ses longs cheveux toujours nattés, qui lui balaient les   
hanches…  
"DUO !"  
Il se retourne et me voit enfin. Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de réagir, à peine de me reconnaître, et je me   
jette à son cou. Les larmes aux yeux, je trouve enfin la force de lui dire ce dont je n'avais pas le courage.  
"Je t'aime Duo. Je t'aime"  
Je sens ses bras se refermer autour de mon dos et il chuchote :  
"Oui, moi aussi, Heero. Depuis toujours et pour toujours."  
Je le serre encore plus fort dans mes bras, mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes le long de mes joues maintenant, puis   
je me recule, et je me penche de nouveau pour l'embrasser, devant l'église qu'il a lui-même reconstruite, comme   
pour prouver mon amour même à ce Dieu en lequel je me mets presque à croire…  
  
Le Soldat Parfait doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?  
Je suis un homme.  
  
  
OWARI 


End file.
